


Come home

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jealous Jensen, Multi, Night, Relationship Problems, Sitting in the Rain, Vancouver, Worried Jensen, fight, jensen searches for misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: After a dispute Misha disappeared. Jensen is worried and is searching for him.





	Come home

Jensen's gaze wandered from the clock at the wall to the big ceiling-to-floor window. It had rained all day and now, close to Midnight the colorful skyline of Vancouver was a big iridescent hubbub, behind the rain covered window.

It was silent in the small apartment. No TV was running, no bubbling of the coffee machine, no whistling teapot. Just the monotone tick of the clock, showed him, that time was moving on.

With a sigh, he grabbed the cell-phone from the couch table, turning it on again.

He opened the number pad and entered the number, he had called uncountable times this evening.

“ _This is the mailbox of the Misha Collins. I can't answer your call, or I don't want to but you can leave a message and I might call back.”_

 

“Mish... come on. Call me back. This is stupid. This... it's raining outside and I...just call me back.”

After the phone call had ended the cellphone landed on the cushion again, sliding into the small crack between the cushions.

Jensen had thought to call the police, but Misha was all grown up and just one the run for half of the day. The police man would just grin, nodding with a faked worried face and send him home.

It was just stupid.

A discussion that had ended up in a fight with shattered plates, screams and a furious actor, who just run out of the apartment without even taking a jacket.

Jensen couldn't even remember what the cause of the fight exactly had been. Something stupid, something banal, like an opened toilet lid.

It had been a rough month. Intense scenes to shoot, weekends to spend on cons all around the world.

Misha had been busy with Random Acts, his scavenger hunt and some new ideas with Darius.

Darius.

This was the point of explosion. Jensen knew, that Darius was Misha's best friend for years. They had been gone through lots of things and a very tight connection to each other. Jensen had known this and he was okay with it, was it the same connection he had with his 'brother' Jared.

But the last weeks something like jealousy had formed a knot in his gut. Misha was planing a new project and spent the small amount of free time they had, not into their relationship, but into the project and time with Darius.

Jensen felt neglected and he was doubting Misha's love.

 

And now, Misha was gone. Probably wandering through the abandoned streets of Vancouver, tired, soaked and too stubborn and angry to come back.

“Damn,” Jensen cursed, getting up from the couch. He moved to the high-board and grabbed his key and got back to the couch to take his phone. Maybe, he didn't believe it, but maybe, Misha would call back.

The elevator took him to the underground parking space and to his car.

“Where to find you,” he whispered to himself, driving the car out into the rain.

 

The windshield wiper was working at it's limit, freeing the shield from the deluge which was pouring over the City. The streets were nearly empty, just a few people were standing under the sun blinds of some bars, smoking a cigarette.

Vancouver wasn't the biggest city in the world, but where to find one man under nearly one million inhabitants.

Jensen switched the radio on, while he was driving up and down the main streets.

“What a joke,” he hissed, when he heard Bryan Adams singing “Please forgive me-”

Jensen steered the car into an empty parking lot, turning the radio out.

The sudden loss of music, made the drumming of the rain even louder.

“Jeez, where are you, man? Where would you go, if you need to breath.”

Misha wasn't the one who would get drunk in a bar until he couldn't remember a thing. He was someone who want to think about it, reflecting every inch of the problem.

Jensen started the car again and drove down the street to the beach, where he and Misha had been out for a walk two month ago.

It was too long that they had time together without any interruption. Not those hours between days of shooting. Just time. Just a few days.

Jensen parked the car as near as he could get to the beach. He knew, he would be soaked within seconds, although the rain had changed into a soft drizzle.

 

If he would have been in a happy mood, he would sit down, relishing the beautiful skyline, the ocean with the lighted ships. It was nearly peaceful to be alone at the beach, no car, no other people.

But he wasn't in a happy mood. With arms crossed in front of his chest, Jensen walked down the path to the seaside. The way was slippy by the rain and he had to go slowly, because he could see more than a few meters.

“This sucks,” he grumbled, walking along the beach to the place, were he hoped to find Misha.

It needed a moment to scan the area. The heaven was as dark as the sea and Jensen's eyes had to get used to the darkness around him. Eventually, more and more shapes appeared out of the dark and when he realized that a person was sitting on one of the alluvial strains, he released a deep breath.

 

He slowly approached the man who was sitting there, knees pulled to his chest, chin resting on his knees.

“Mish...,” he whispered softly. Misha should have heard him. The sand under his feet was crunching with every step he mad, but his friend didn't react. He just stared into the darkness in front of him.

“How long are you sitting here?”

Misha shrugged. “Hours?”

His voice was shallow and Jensen could here the light clatter of teeth.

“Listen... I... I was an idiot and I'm sorry that I started that fight.” Jensen sat down next to his lover.

“I was jealous. You know... we had that rough months and I was so excited to have a few days of together with you. I wanted to surprise you with a selfmade dinner, spending hours in the bathtub or on the couch. Nothing more than you and I. When you told me, that you would fly to L.A. to plan a project with Darius... I... just freaked out. I know how important these projects are and I adore your passion for it... but...I had the feeling that with all your project, you got me out of your mind.”

“I would never get you out of my mind, Jen,” Misha said after a short moment of silence.

“I should have told you about my plans... I'm sorry, too. But earlier this day... you shocked me with your reaction. You were so angry and mean. I never witnessed that. It was too much for the moment. I just had to go.”

Misha didn't look up, his gaze rested on the water. He was trembling and sniffing.

“I didn't recognize myself,” Jensen said honestly. He slowly reached out for Misha, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Will you come home with me?”

Misha stayed silent for a long moment, than he turned his head to Jensen who was looking at him, scared and desperate.

“Yeah... let's go home.”

 

 

 


End file.
